


l'mantable: middle school shenanigans [headcanons]

by autumntoash



Series: Middle School SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen, LMANTABLE, Mentioned VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, broza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: as we all know, middle school sucks.I'M MAKING ANOTHER CHATFIC SOON, HONK YOUadventures of l'mantable and friendsoh man oh nofeel free to add your own headcanons in the comments, i might add yours in future chapters :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & SapNap, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Liam | HBomb94 & Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Carder & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Middle School SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108790
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	l'mantable: middle school shenanigans [headcanons]

**Author's Note:**

> FANART? TWEET @autumntoash !!
> 
> \----
> 
> enjoy.

it’s me.

ash. or autumn.

middle school au, take it or leave it.

oops, i may or may not have provided enough context, so here you go

The DreamSMP is a large group of friends. A very large group of friends. It’s usually DSMP + Friends (like the idots, or somethin). However, today we’re just focusing on the DSMP cast. The catch is, they’re all in middle school. Middle school is the worst. This is the headcanon fic.

the actual chatfic will be released after i update lovely degenerates (maybe?)

please note that where i went to school, 5th grade was middle school, and it will be such here as well.

important things to know:

  1. this is not the actual people. i will not be using their real names, anywhere, out of respect.
  2. their designs will be based off of their minecraft skin, with a few changes (dream isn’t a green blob, tubbo’s hair is brown, etc)
  3. there won’t be any shipping of minors, or people who are uncomfortable with it (to my knowledge, eret, fundy and schlatt, possibly karl, techno is a gray area so he isn’t counted), other than canon ‘relationships’ such as schlatt and quackity (it’s a joke relationship in this fic)
  4. i hate descriptions. i am very bad at them.



  
  


now, onto each individual. i did not include callahan or alyssa because neither of them are active + i don’t really know em

how do the grades work?

anyone under 17 (+tubbo) - 5th

17-19 - 6th

20-23 - 7th

24+ - 8th

  
  


DREAM

  * nicknamed dre
  * 7th grade
  * ‘leader’ of the ‘smp’ (it’s literally just a friend group)
  * infamous for speedrunning detention
  * usually hangs out at the dream team table
  * spends recess in detention 90% of the time



GEORGE

  * famous for sleeping through all school events
  * 8th grade, done with everyone’s shit
  * got the nickname ‘georgenotfound’ after he went missing, when he was just coding
  * archery ace
  * hangs out at the dream team table, but often sneaks off to the ‘el rapids’ table or the l’mantable to terrorize wilbur
  * in the ‘brit bros’ group chat with wilbur and tommy, somehow has a decent dynamic with such



SAPNAP

  * ‘snapmap’
  * 6th grade
  * he got suspended for threatening arson
  * youngest dream team member, he is usually at the dream team table or with tommy
  * has a rivalry with above 
  * he swordfought a teacher in fifth grade, and won
  * nobody knows where his name came from



BADBOYHALO

  * 8th grade
  * often called bad
  * he doesn’t even know where the name ‘badboyhalo’ came from
  * he used to call himself ‘saintsofgames’ to get away from the teasing his name came from
  * the only responsible one on the dream team
  * the dad of the group, besides phil
  * nicknamed ‘the muffin man’ because he once baked muffins for everyone in his grade



ANTFROST

  * 7th grade (i don’t know his actual age so he’s here)
  * “ANT!!”
  * dating a sweet guy named velvet (who goes to a different school)
  * dream team’s furry
  * antfrost came from the time he ate an entire frosty in two minutes



ERET

  * all pronouns!!
  * grade 7
  * uses all pronouns (referred to as he/him in this, i can’t keep up with multiple pronouns)
  * owns 10 inch platforms, can sprint in them
  * notable for having his first and middle name _both_ be eret, so his name is literally eret eret underscore. it’s unconfirmed if his original last name was also eret, but we will never know
  * he’s tubbo’s adopted older sibling
  * “betrayed” l’mantable when he told a teacher what happened, but was forgiven by the others when he distracted a teacher when they were trying to commit “arson” (basically just putting an egg in someone’s coffee)



WILBUR

  * actual name: wilbur soot minecraft
  * he doesn’t know why his last name is minecraft
  * 8th grader
  * drama queen, he’s the theatre kid
  * isn’t allowed in disney world (disney world is the nickname for the amusement park nearby)
  * famous for screaming louder than george



TOMMY

  * little shit, he is
  * 5th grade gremlin
  * tried to fight god (the principal) and won
  * once suspended for selling “drugs” that was actually miscoloured sugar



TECHNOBLADE

  * really good at fighting people
  * 7th grade
  * dropkicked an infant once, that infant being dream
  * known for terrorizing all orphans
  * swordfought his teacher
  * has never missed a class, ever
  * banned from every single place where children gather
  * surprisingly, has not committed arson



PHILZA

  * somehow became the group dad, he doesn’t know how
  * oldest brother to tommy, techno and wilbur
  * literally named philza minecraft
  * junior in highschool who’s only here because he once broke tubbo out of english class by busting in a window, grabbing tubbo, and flying out of there
  * did i mention he has wings
  * literal embodiment of chaos
  * commits several war crimes per day
  * he air striked some kids who bullied tommy, and by air strike i mean he dove out of the sky



TUBBO

  * his name is tubbo underscore, i wanted to make his middle name eret
  * 5th grade chaotic child
  * he has committed arson more times than techno
  * he loves bees. wants to be one.
  * hates english class
  * he is practically best friends with philza minecraft
  * owns platforms because of eret, he can also sprint in them
  * knows how to drive a car
  * alternate personalities sometimes come into play sort of like an alter system (if this is offensive i will leave it out)



NIKI

  * nihachu is her middle name. she is niki nihachu underscore
  * 6th grade
  * made a flag for l’manburg, took a week to make it
  * actually the best fighter, she is better than techno
  * she taught techno the art of beating the shit out of someone
  * does not commit physical war crimes but can and will engage in psychological warfare
  * eret and tubbo’s adopted sister



PUNZ

  * 7th grade, somehow
  * official item namer of the group
  * somehow has some of the best attendance to group outings than 90% of the people
  * purpled’s older brother



PURPLED

  * 6th grade
  * neither him nor punz have an actual last name
  * known for making ‘clutches’ and being an excellent parkourer
  * his teachers hate him, his friends love him
  * really tall for some reason, but he’s not lanky



PONK 

  * he is in 7th grade
  * usually terrorized by technoblade
  * notable for having a role in conflicts, every single time
  * “doctor” (he just gives out candy)



FUNDY

  * 7th grade
  * wilbur proclaimed him as his son, to his (fundy’s) distaste
  * hates the saying ‘does fundy is furry?’
  * has an insanity arc after being ignored by wilbur for the third week in a row
  * notable for eating all of the berries in the cafeteria, and then having a 30 minute bathroom break
  * sells “drugs” 



JACK

  * “jack mani-fall”
  * name is jack manifold
  * 6th grade
  * he keeps falling off of things
  * he’s always right next to all the conflict (he sits at the table next to the dream smp table and l’mantable)



KARL

  * 7th grade
  * laughs a lot
  * really good storyteller
  * once threatened to fight the pe teacher
  * martial arts expert



QUACKITY 

  * your local mexican man
  * 7th grade, just barely
  * EYY MAN??
  * often plays mexican music in the halls. very often
  * class clown lol
  * started a drug cartel with schlatt



HBOMB

  * 8th grade, somewhat
  * he’s chill
  * stays out of conflict, but
  * came to school as a cat maid for two weeks
  * “YOU’RE NORMAL!” “nya” “NOOOO”



PUFFY

  * very kind yes
  * 7th grade 
  * kicked a bully’s ass because they tried targeting niki
  * pirate.
  * all of her shoes make a click sound
  * often cooks food for her friends when they don’t bring any because of their parents



JSCHLATT

  * 7th grade
  * started a drug cartel with quackity where they sell “drugs” which is actually just candy that schlatt handmakes
  * he’s actually a really good baker
  * surprisingly good person
  * candy black market head of operations, always stays under the radar
  * he has brain



RANBOO

  * awkwardly a 6th grader
  * doesnt know how he got here
  * random student at first, the whole group adopts him after an incident
  * ranboo our beloved



SKEPPY

  * 7th grade
  * trickster guy
  * mysterious.....
  * disappeared from school for a little while due to sickness
  * actually really nice




End file.
